Standing on the rooftop's
by daydreaming.of.flowers
Summary: Lambo tired of waiting and going to end it all will Reborn stop it from happening or will he let it happen. M for language. One-shot


**Standing on the rooftops **

**Lambo**

_' I waited as long as I could...........' _A body shivered against the cold December air pulling it's jacket ever closer its hand where pushed deep inside warm inviting pockets. Lambo looked up at the night sky the star's shined like bright beacon's as though they where telling him something by the way the shimmered brightly against the black sky taunting as if saying ' _Hah I knew it you couldn't wait long so what you standing there for do it!' _Lambo looked toward the railroad tracks that lay below the roof top he was standing on. He looked at his watch which read 11:50 PM _'Ten minutes' _he thought_ 'and it'll be all over,...do I really want this?, yes, you do don't second guess yourself now'_ he told himself _'you waited far too long'_

When our time is up,  
When our lives are done,  
Will we say we've had our fun?

**Reborn**

_'Every time I go through this town each year I sense him the one I been connected since birth.....' _Reborn face grimaced _' I don't want to go to him even if where soul mates or some shit like that I don't want to lose my freedom don't want to fall in love..' _Reborn listen silently too the train as it rumbled over its tracks _'I sense him he near...' _he thought. "Reborn, sir the Collonello wants' to see you." Said a young brunette man "tell him I'll be there in a minute.."Reborn mumbled "yes sir" the young man saluted and walked off _' probably wants to see me about the war effort in France...' _Reborn felt a warm feeling creep into his skin he started to resume earlier thoughts_' dammit it seems like he near here every year as if he is waiting....' _

Will we make a mark,  
This time.  
Will we always say we tried.

**Lambo**

_'seven minutes....'_ he thought _'I tried I really did to...wait but I can't anymore it hurts, it hurts so bad knowing your avoiding me and so easily could I go to you but, fuck! I can't just can't I sense your discomfort when I come near and very easily could you fall for me and forgive if I went to you but I just can't do it...' _he mentally sighed he cringed and bit his lip's _' I hate being the weaker one emotionally I don't know why but I sense I am or at least I think...shit' _tears trickled down his porcelain face and fell to the pale dead ground _'the world is so dead now in this time of season and so am I..'_ he looked up toward the star speckled sky small flecks of snow fell down illuminated by the pale light the moon gave of._ 'at least it will soon stop throbbing in me, my feelings for you...I hate that I never met you but I love you already so much........' _

Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out.

**Reborn**

I trudged to meet the General Colonello '_shit why did he have to call a meeting here when where going through this town fucking asshole'_ Reborn growled angrily as he reached a small cabin like room on the train. _' it hurts dammit I can feel the little fucker feelings like there my own I hate it dammit to hell'_reborn cringed and grabbed his chest and sighed a few times calming his heartbeat to a steady rhythm before opening the door to meet the site of a very stressed and angry general "dammit what took you so long Reborn-sama!" Growled Colonello._'fuck this is going to be a long ride through here....'_ reborn thought with a signed.

All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set

**Lambo**  
"Six minutes now.." Lambo whispered to the black sky tears now coming in steady driblets. He put his hand through his hair and then moved it over his left eye held it there, signing again.'_Why do you deny this..?_'Lambo thought'_why do you not acknowledge it...our bond_'Lambo shivered a bit and as he took in cold air, it came back out in like steam from a train but lighter and more transparent. Lambo blew into his hands to warm them and looked back to watch for the train the carried his fate.

Will we make our mark,  
This time.  
Will we always say we tried?

**Reborn**

'That stupid little..' Reborn growled internally "Reborn-sama! Reborn-_**sama**_!" Colonello yelled "what is it dimwit?" Reborn said manacling to Colonello" it well um... ehehe" Spit it out I don't have all day!" Reborn spat out "well were trying to get the French to side with us in the war right now and as you know aid us ... I was wondering if you would go over there and meet with there heads and try to convince them where the best side..." "is that all Colonello?" Reborn asked "uh yes" Colonello said "alright I'll do it " Reborn said briskly as he walked out past a stunned Colonello "that seemed to easy I was sure he bitch about it.." Colonello wondered out loud.

Standing on the rooftops,  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops,  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops,  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we've got now,  
Everybody scream your heart out.

**Lambo**

'_four minutes' _Lambo thought painfully "oh my god what am I doing!?" he wondered out loud "I must persevere no going back, no going back" he said weakly to himself "the sooner it happens.....the sooner the pain goes into the abyss then a world of sweet nothing" Lambo silently said "I wish he would have just came to me god it hurts so much..knowing I'll never meet him or hold him or anything then again why would he want me" Lambo said ' I am worthless, not good at anything other than whining and crying over stupid things that I could have easily avoided if I had tried even a little too.

Standing on the rooftop,  
Waiting till the bomb drops,  
This is all we've got now,  
Scream until your heart stops,  
Never gonna regret,  
Watching every sunset,  
Listen to your heartbeat,  
All the love that we've felt.

**Reborn**

'_Shit what is this bad feeling_!' Reborn thought panic was setting in deep in his bones he didn't know why but it felt deep like you lose something that meant everything to you even though you didn't know it or recognize it at all. "Lieutenant Skull get your whiny ass over here now!" Reborn yelled "What-t is i-it General Reborn-sama?" Skull asked timidly "I want you to tell Colonello I am leaving at the next stop.." Skull was slightly taken aback by the sudden calm exterior but complied and went to tell Colonello what General Reborn wanted him to know.

Standing on the rooftop,  
Waiting till the bomb drops,  
This is all we've got now,  
Scream until your heart stops,  
Never gonna regret,  
Watching every sunset,  
Listen to your heartbeat,  
All the love that we've felt.

**Lambo**

'there no time left..' he thought "god i can't believe it came to this..." Lambo muttered sadly as he edged toward the end of the rooftop of the three story house he stood on. his feet as they shifted made the tile's make crumbling sounds. He slowly made his way to the edge. then he heard a shout from below" Don't you fuckin dare!". He turned and all he been waiting for was there looking at him angrily but still looking at him. Tears started to trickle down his face he turned slightly and then it happened he slid and fell of the roof. "_no_" was his last thought as he readied himself for the inpact.

Scream your heart out.  
Scream your heart out.  
Scream your heart out.  
Scream your...

**Reborn**

It took me ten minutes to get to the stupid cow,why i call him that i not sure the fuckin idiot was going to try to jump luckily he chickened out a little and waited ten more minutes i don't know why but if he hadn't chickened out a little he might have left me ten minute's ago. I saw him my mind went numb i stopped then screamed at him to stop and get down. He slid I screamed and went to catch him. I managed to cushion his fall with myself it knocked the wind out of me but my everything was alive and steadily breathing in my arm's he had been trying to reach me for years and he finally had. I turned around and kissed his purple tinted lips and whispered "I love you and i am never letting you go cried and we sat there for hours in bliss of each other company.

Standing on the rooftops,  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops,  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops,  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we've got now,  
Everybody scream your...

_Daydreaming: ok there you have it, my first one-shot!_

_Banana gun: ya! And a rebolamb one too! Awesome!_

_Daydreaming" 0.o WTF, you where in my dream last night!_

_Banana gun: And you are still in it._

_Daydreaming: awesome does this mean I can make it a Yaoi world?_

_Banana gun: *shrugs* guess you can.._

_Daydreaming: Awesome! (goes off to make a Yaoi world…)_

_Banana gun: I do not own the song 'Standing on the rooftops' or *sob* Lambo or reborn (goes off to emo corner)._

_Random Person: can Banana guns even get depressed?_

_Random Person 2: Apparently_


End file.
